Madame Clairvoya
Madame Clairvoya is a portrait ghost and one of Luigi's allies in Luigi's Mansion. Clairvoya is fortune-teller ghost that helps Luigi predicting events that happen through the game the more items of Mario she is given. Luigi's Mansion Madame Clairvoya resides in the Fortune-Teller's room, located in Area Two, although the room isn't cleared until Area Three. When Luigi enters in, he finds it dark with a crystal ball located at the center. When Luigi points his flashlight at the crystal ball, it increasingly shines until Madame Clairvoya materializes in the room. When Luigi talks to Clairvoya, she presents herself as the "seer of dropped items". She suggests Luigi to bring her any item he can find so she can use her ability to reveal important events that led to Mario's whereabouts. Throughout the game, Luigi finds a total of five items dropped by Mario in the mansion; Mario's Hat, Mario's Glove, Mario's Shoe, Mario's Letter and Mario's star. When she is given Mario's Glove, she is surprised that Luigi actually referred to the Mario everyone knows and through her crystal bar, she contacts the spirits. Clairvoya reveals that Mario is indeed alive, but feels unsure about it. When she is given Mario's Shoe, Clairvoya reveals that Mario is alive, but imprisoned in a painting located in an altar. After Luigi gives her Mario's Letter, Clairvoya reads it claiming herself as a "licensed letter-reader", revealing Mario wrote "Look out for Boos, Luigi!". She also reveals that she can hear Mario's voice trying to warn Luigi about King Boo, the one who captured Mario in the first place. When she is given Mario's Star, Clairvoya reveals about "the power of the Boos" and how they can become stronger when they gather in numbers, but the Poltergust 3000 is enough to trap them. Clairvoya also mentions she only has the strength to see one last droppted item. When Luigi gives her Mario's Hat, she reveals that Bowser is somewhere in the mansion despite Mario having defeated him in the past and now King Boo is trying to revive him. Clairvoya becomes afraid of Bowser and quickly loses her powers given her previous words. Despite this, she mentions she can go to her painting satisfied knowing she has given words to what the spirits have shown and asks joyfully to Luigi to finally vacuum her with the Poltergust 3000 so she can finally rest in peace, not without thanking him for everything. Clairvoya struggles lightly with the capture and only drops a poisoned mushroom like the others ghosts. Even when Luigi fails to capture her, she returns to her seat with her heart exposed for Luigi to vacuum it. Mario Kart series Although not appearing physically, Madame Clairvoya's silver frame can be seen in the Luigi's Mansion battle course of Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Her silver frame also appears in the Luigi's Mansion track for Mario Kart DS. Personality Unlike other portrait ghosts, Madame Clairvoya is defined as the only one to be an ally to Luigi, given how she doesn't see him as an enemy but someone who is looking desperately for his brother. She is always seen having problems misspelling some words that she then corrects, as well as putting effort and concentration while examining the item she receives. She also has shown to have some sense of humor such as making inoffensive jokes with Luigi to comfort him in his search to rescue Mario. Once her powers faded away, she decides that the best she can do now is to allow herself to be vacuumed to make sure Luigi can send her and the rest of the portrait ghosts to their rightful places, despite doing so meant that she would remain trapped in a painting again, proving herself to care more about Luigi rather than just staying in the living world doing the common things she did in life like the others. Quotes |}} Gallery Images Clairvoya_Bronze_frame.png|Bronze frame. Clairvoya_Silver_frame.png|Silver frame. Clairvoya_Gold_frame.png|Gold frame. Madame_Clairvoya_Bronze_frame_LM3DS.png|Bronze frame (3DS). Clairvoya_Silver_frame_3DS.png|Silver frame (3DS). Clairvoya_Gold_frame_3DS.png|Gold frame (3DS). Clairvoya_Platinum_frame_3DS.png|Platinum frame. Videos Luigi's Mansion Walkthrough Part 11 - Madame Clairvoya Talking With Ghosts (Extended) - Luigi's Mansion OST|Madame Clairvoya's Theme Trivia *Her name is a pun of on "clairvoyant" which means someone who has the power to see the future or see things that other people cannot see. *Clairvoya's portrait number in Professor E. Gadd's gallery is 7. *According to her bio, Madame Clairvoya can see 49 days into the future. In some cultures, it is believed that when someone dies, it takes 49 days for the spirit to prepare for the afterlife. *Clairvoya seems to belong to an unknown clan when she refers to her crystal ball as "symbol of my clan". *In Japanese, Clairvoya's name "Madamu Miēru" translates to "to be seen". *Madame Clairvoya was the only Portrait Ghost in the game to not hold any grudge against Luigi, instead doing the best she could to help him on his quest to save Mario, going as far as letting herself be sucked by the Poltergust 3000, dropping him the key to Safari Room. *She is one of the few Portrait Ghosts that have an unknown age, the others being the Clockwork Soldiers and The Floating Whirlindas. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Wise Category:Successful Category:Selfless Category:Non-Action Category:Noncorporeal Category:Magic Category:Related to Villain Category:Paranormal Category:Mysterious Category:Honest Category:Undead Category:Sidekicks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaste Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Outright Category:Elementals Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Humanoid Category:Psychics